Various types of dolls are known in the prior art. In recent years the trend has been away from dolls the bodies of which are formed from hard, rigid materials and toward dolls which more realistically simulate the feel or "handle" of a live baby. These dolls fall into two general categories. The first of these includes dolls, the bodies of which are formed by skins of a relatively soft pliable material such as a suitable grade of polyvinyl chloride and the skin is filled with a fluid, such as air at a pressure sufficient to simulate the consistency of a live baby. Usually such dolls are made with unitary skins including at least all of the torso and limbs of gas filled dolls by individually sealing the torso and limbs and then pivotally interconnecting the limbs and torsos have resulted in joints which are unsightly and unrealistic.
The second category of dolls which have a realistic feel and at the same time are articulated with realistic and attractive joints customarily include a torso and limbs which are individually formed with soft pliable skins which are filled with a suitable foamed synthetic resin before the relatively rigid joint forming elements are assembled on the limbs and torso. A doll of this type is shown and described in our application Ser. No. 459,271, filed Apr. 9, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,276. While a doll of this type successfully simulates the feel of a live baby while at the same time being articulated with attractive and realistic limb joints, it is relatively expensive to construct, owing to the necessity for performing the foam filling operation and the cost of the filling material.
We have invented a doll having both a natural feel and articulated joints which overcomes the defects of the prior art pointed out hereinabove. Our doll is simple to make than are natural feeling articulated dolls of the prior art. It is less expensive to manufacture than are natural feeling and attractive articulated dolls of the prior art.